


Next Time, Discretion

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony discuss his most recent press interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, Discretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, Tony/Pepper, "That was taken out of context!" "If you said it, I'm pretty sure I can imagine the context."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/421199.html?thread=67947343#t67947343)_

* * *

“Tony,” Pepper said, leaning over his desk. “Did you see this news release? Do you have any idea what you said to that reporter?”

“Um...” Tony didn't. He didn't remember talking to any reporters. He hadn't done anything like that in days. Or was that only a day? He couldn't remember now. He should, but he didn't. He reached up and scratched his head. “Remind me?”

“I shouldn't have to.”

Oh. Damn. Then it was about her. It must have been bad, then. Tony didn't know what it was, but it was time for some damn control. “That was taken out of context!”

“If you said it, I'm pretty sure I can imagine the context.”

“Would it help if I said I was sorry?”

“Maybe.”

“Would it help even more if I said you looked very good in my shirt?”

She rolled her eyes. “That kind of talk is why we're having this conversation in the first place.”

“Because you're incredibly sexy?”

“No, because you don't know the meaning of discretion.”

Tony shrugged. “Discretion's overrated. Especially when you're wearing my shirt. I can't get over how beautiful you are, with or without the shirt. I can't even decide which is better. And I—”

“Told that to the press.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, maybe you should think next time if you want to have sex any time in the near future.”


End file.
